Heavy equipment, trailers, vehicles, and other such items often utilize a coupler connection, for example, to connect to a fluid system, or to connect to a truck or other towing vehicle for transportation of the item. While the size and weight of such items make them less prone to theft, the inclusion of a coupler assembled with or affixed to the item poses the risk of theft by individuals with a truck having a trailer hitch configured to connect with the coupler.